Cómo conquistar al chico de la radio
by SeaPatrol-Alfa-Foxtrot
Summary: Saga del plan de conquista de RO por parte de 2Dads. Sigue a 2Dads en su épica odisea de amor. Con humor, tensión, drama, y romance. (Lemon en el capitulo 3)


**Conquistando al chico de la Radio (RoLeo/RODads)**

**Capitulo I: Averías **

Mi nombre es Leo Kosov-Meyer, aunque me llaman ¨2Dads¨, soy marinero en la Real Armada Australiana, en un barco llamado Hammersley, y últimamente estoy metido en un grave problema, me gusta un hombre, no penséis mal de mi, el problema no es que sea un hombre, es quien es, se trata de nada mas y nada menos que el ¨Señor Madurez¨ Robert Dixon Jr, el tío mas insoportable del barco.

Sin embargo en el fondo me gusta estar con él, a pesar de que puede llegar a ser insoportable es atento y amable conmigo, aunque no se si le gusto, pues solemos chocar mucho y en ocasiones nos peleamos, pero aun así nos llevamos bien, además cada vez que estamos juntos no puedo evitar en pensar en los dos en la cama juntos, sin ropa besándonos y abrazándonos con pasión, el contacto piel con piel, los dos uni...

-¡2Dads! -dice Bomber- ¡Eh! ¿Me oyes 2Dads?.

-Ammm si, si -respondo-.

-Pues aparte necesito pasar-.

Me aparto y ella pasa hasta el otro lado del mostrador de la cocina donde empieza a preparar la cena, es una chica amable y cocina bien, en ocasiones se enfada bastante, sus habilidades de enfermera nos vienen muy bien.

-Por cierto-continua ella-.

-¿Si?-digo yo sin animo apenas-.

-RO (Robert) te quiere ver arriba, dice que la radio se ha roto.

-Oh, iré en enseguida-.

Que raro, la radio se ha roto de repente, ni que un loco rubio la hubiera saboteado esta noche. Me giro y salgo de la cocina, me dirijo a mi habitación (la cuál también es la habitación de RO) y cojo mis herramientas (soy el técnico electrónico del barco), las que también he usado para sabotear la radio esta noche, pero antes de irme dejo algo sobre mi cama..

Subo las escaleras que llevan al puente de mando, y allí esta el: Robert al que llaman RO, el chico que se encarga de la radio, esta agachado examinando el aparato.

-Ya era hora de que llegaras-me dice-.

-Si, ya, tenia cosas que hacer-¨Como sabotear la radio¨- No vivimos para la radio como tu-.

RO me lanza una mirada algo furiosa, pero realmente no esta enfadado conmigo. Me acerco donde esta el, dejo mi caja de herramientas en el suelo, y me agacho a su lado.

-Veamos que le pasa a la radio-¨2 claves pelados y 1 desactivado¨- Pasame la linterna RO.

Finjo que no se donde esta el problema y empiezo a mirar en varios sitios durante un rato, finalmente me alejo y digo:

-Tiene un par de cables pelados, tendré que cambiarlos, también hay uno que funciona mal, pero puedo arreglarlo sin reponerlo.

-Me encargo yo -me dice Robert- No quiero que toques mi radio.

-Vamos, ¿que iba a hacerle yo? -protesto-.

-Pasame lo que sea y explicame que debo hacer -insiste el-.

Le paso las herramientas necesarias para el problema, y un par de cables de repuesto. Le explico (mal) lo que tiene que hacer, y empieza a intentar conectar los cables nuevos, sin éxito.

-Así no se hace, déjame-.

Cojo sus manos y le guió hasta que conectamos los 2 cables. Robert se gira y me mira a la cara, noto que esta algo sonrojado. Aparto las manos y me despego un poco de el. Tras esto un par de segundos de silencio incomodo.

-Bueno, esto debería de estar ya, compruébalo.- Finalmente soy yo que rompe el hielo-.

RO, se acerca enciende y prueba la radio, una vez que sabemos que funciona recojo mis cosas y me dispongo a irme.

-Oye 2Dads - Escucho la voz de Robert detrás de mi y me detengo- Bomber no hará la cena hasta dentro de una media hora, y no tenemos nada que hacer, ¿Quieres que demos un paseo por cubierta?

La pregunta me resulta rara, pero acepto (Joder, es lo que estaba buscando), así bajo a dejar mis cosas en la habitación, y luego subo a cubierta con RO, la cubierta esta despejada, estamos parados en mitad del mar, mientras casi todos se toman un descanso, así casi todos están en la cocina, la sala, o en sus dormitorios, por suerte Ro y yo estamos solos.

El mar esta tranquilo y sopla una brisa agradable, Ro esta en barandilla, me acerco a el por detrás, y me pongo junto a el.

-Vaya hoy parece un día tranquilo, no creo que pase nada divertido -la verdad no se que decir, así que suelto el primer comentario estúpido que se me pasa por la cabeza-.

-Pues mejor -dice el- es mejor un día tranquilo, no tengo ganas de que pase nada ¨divertido¨.

-Venga, ¿no te gustaría que pasase algo inesperado?

-¿Que quieres decir con inesperado?

-Ya sabes Ro, algo inesperado, los días que no salimos del barco son aburridos.

-Son buenos días.

-Pero bueno, me da la impresión de que querías hablar conmigo sobre algo en concreto. ¿Que es?

-Tengo una grabación tuya de anoche saboteando la radio-.

Me quedo petrificado, mierda las cámaras, tenía que haberlo tenido en cuenta, no se que hacer, creo que lo mejor sera salir corriendo, pero mis piernas no responden, ¡La he cagado!

-¡Era broma! -dice RO entre carcajadas, se me para el corazón, sera hijo de...- En fin, ¿tu puedes hacer bromas pero yo no? que poco sentido del humor.

Tomo aire, espero que se haya dado cuenta, por que si lo ha hecho sera mi fin...

-Pero eso podría ser mi despido, y lo sabes, hay cosas con las que no se puede bromear.

-Casi irónico saliendo de ti, tu haces bromas casi con todo, sobre todo cuando estas borracho, hace un par de semanas cuando estabas borracho, intentaste besarme y meterme mano-.

Si ya, borracho pienso para mi, una persona normalmente se habría dado cuenta, pero RO no, el siempre había vivido algo aislado del mundo, sin relacionarse demasiado con la gente, por eso en ocasiones le costaba entenderlo, recuerdo que cuando la teniente le contó que le estaba practicando el boca-boca a Charge, lo primero que pregunto fue ¿y no hay problemas de higiene?Aun así reconozco que es un época yo también estuve algo desconectado del mundo, fue cuando me di cuenta que me gustaba el y me negaba a aceptarlo, hasta estuve saliendo con un Bomber un tiempo.

-Ja -digo- Ja.

Pasa los minutos y los limitamos a charlar sobre diferentes temas, cuando llega la hora de comer Swain aparece y bajamos hasta el comedor, yo estoy comiendo puré de patatas con carne, termino y me quedo un momento en la sala pensando, cosa que suelo hacer muy a menudo, pero entonces Swain entra una vez mas por la puerta corriendo.

-La habitación esta ardiendo-.

Tiene razón, aunque no es la habitación entera la que arde, es mi cama lo que esta envuelto en llamas, debo haberme dejado el mechero encendido sin querer, apagamos el fuego todo lo rápido que podemos,pero la cama esta quemada casi en su totalidad.

-¿Que podemos hacer? -me pregunto-.

-¿Seguro que nadie sabe como se origino el fuego?-pregunta el capitán Flynn-.

Nadie responde.

-En ese caso hasta que lleguemos a puerto, 2Dads y RO tendréis que compartir cama-sentencia el capitán-

Estoy apunto de dar un salto de alegría pero me contengo.

-Esta bien señor -digo finalmente, mientras bailo en el interior de mi cabeza-.

-Pero señor, la cama es muy pequeña no podremos dormir cómodos -interviene RO-.

-Arreglaos vosotros -responde Flynn- Ah por cierto, cuando encontremos al culpable, tendrá que pagar un colchón nuevo.

Llega lo hora de dormir, RO y yo estamos solos en la habitación, ya que Swain tiene que hacer guardia de noche, los dos nos quedamos con la camisa y el pantalón de pijama, pero antes de meter me en la cama me quito la parte de arriba.

-¿Que haces?-pregunta RO-.

-No quiero pasar calor -Respondo-.

-Esta bien-.

Los dos nos quedamos frente a la cama en momento, nos miramos...

-Bueno -dice RO- ¿Como quieres que lo hagamos?.

-¿Eh? -me quedo algo pillado- ¿El que?.

-Lo la cama, dormir los dos -responde el-.

-Ah, bueno, metete tu primero.

Ro se mete y yo le sigo, nos arropamos, pero la cama es muy pequeña, y resulta incomodo por el poco espacio que te tenemos.

-2Dads -dice RO- solo hay un modo cómodo de dormir en un cama tan pequeña.

Nos miramos, y después me acerco a el y lo rodeo con los brazos, el hace lo mismo. Tras un rato me que dormido, o casi dormido, pero estoy tan a gusto junto a el, de repente noto que sus brazos me aprietan con mas fuerza, se acerca a mi entonces siento su aliento y tras esto, sus labios juntos a los mios.

Me quedo conmocionado: ¿RO me acaba de besar?


End file.
